The Last Wish
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Ada sebuah rumor yang tersebar di kota Birmingham. Rumor mengenai seorang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan permintaan siapa saja yang memanggilnya. Untuk masa lalu, masa kini, dan… untuk masa depan. Warning: KidSasuke, MS, NO PAIRING. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of the property belong to Mr. Kishimoto. The idea and plot is mine.

**Warning:** AU. KidSasuke. MS. OOC. Not chara-bashing!

.

.

.

Bila kau berlarian di atas permukaan salju putih yang bertumpuk untuk pertama kalinya dan memanjatkan doa ke langit, maka kau akan bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu.

Permintaan pertama—untuk masa lalu.

Permintaan kedua—untuk masa kini.

Dan sebelum permintaan ketiga kau ucapkan, kau harus tinggal bersama penyihir itu untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

**T**HE **L**AST **W**ISH

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

.

**I**nggris merupakan sebuah negara di Eropa Barat yang mempercayai mitos adanya kaum penyihir di abad pertengahan. Terbagi menjadi tiga bagian utama—Skotlandia, Wales, dan Irlandia Utara. Sembilan region terpeta di atas datarannya.

Ada sebuah rumor kota di salah satu region—West Midlands; rumor yang sangat terkenal dan kerap kali didongengkan oleh para ibu sebelum anak-anak mereka menarik selimut hingga ke dagu. Rumor yang dapat disejajarkan dengan mitos Loch Ness di Skotlandia. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa penyihir memang _ada_, dan siapa saja bisa menemuinya.

_Berlarilah di atas permukaan salju putih yang bertumpuk untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian panjatkanlah doa pada langit, maka sang penyihir akan muncul dan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu._

.

.

.

Birmingham, Desember 1724

**C**uaca dingin semakin menusuk kulit kakinya yang telanjang, bukan hal baik bagi seorang anak kecil seperti dirinya. Memakai setelan usang yang telah berlubang di beberapa bagian dan tanpa alas kaki; orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikir ia akan mati beku sebelum salju turun.

Salju belumlah bertumpuk dengan sempurna pada permukaan bumi, dan bocah itu masih sanggup berjalan di atas tanah. Dingin, namun ia tidak mempunyai apapun untuk melindungi jemari kakinya yang sudah pucat dan nyaris mati rasa.

Ia hanyalah seorang anak yatim-piatu—belum lama ia ditinggal kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Berusia sepuluh tahun, itulah Sasuke.

Tak berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya, kepolosan melekat pada setiap tingkahnya. Dalam usia sedini itu, ia harus menyelami kejamnya dunia luar.

Sasuke tinggal secara nomaden—dari emperan toko satu ke toko lainnya. Ia makan dari pemberian orang-orang yang kebetulan merasa prihatin padanya; sayang sekali tidak ada seorang pun yang berbaik hati memberikan pakaian yang layak untuknya. Terkadang, ia terpaksa mencuri roti dari toko milik seorang paman gemuk yang tidak sanggup mengejarnya. Tetap saja, ia seorang anak kecil yang belum siap menempuh hidup seorang diri.

Kala kecil, saat ibunya masih mengembuskan napas dan sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, wanita itu selalu menceritakan kisah-kisah fantasi yang mengagumkan, menciptakan dunia imajiner bagi bocah cilik berambut hitam itu. Dalam kamar yang hangat dan sayup-sayup alunan biola yang digesek ayahnya, bocah itu terlelap dan memimpikan dunia kanak-kanaknya yang menyenangkan.

Permusuhan vampir dan _werewolf_, keberadaan Frankenstein, naga yang merupakan hewan mitos, putri duyung yang menukar suaranya dengan sepasang kaki, gadis cilik bernama Alice yang tersesat di dunia lain, rumor penyihir...

Kini, segalanya tinggal kenangan.

.

.

.

**K**epalanya mendongak ketika butiran-butiran salju kembali melayang-layang turun, bergerak perlahan menuju tempatnya berpijak. Hembusan uap putih mengangkasa selama beberapa saat ia menghela napas.

Minggu ini banyak sekali orang berbelanja ke pertokoan. Dekorasi merah-hijau-putih terpasang indah di balik lembaran kaca etalase toko.

Ia tak memerlukan kalender untuk melihat penanggalan—Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa beberapa minggu lagi, Natal akan tiba. Natal pertama tanpa keluarganya. Menyedihkan.

Bocah itu memeluk kedua kakinya, berusaha menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Beruntung kemarin lusa ia menemukan sebuah _pullover_ bekas di pembuangan sampah; cuaca begitu cepat membeku sejak memasuki awal Desember. Sekeras apapun sesuatu yang bernama kehidupan itu, ia akan mempertahankan dirinya. Ya.

Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya: apakah suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa kembali merayakan Natal dengan sukacita lagi? Sungguh, ia ingin sekali berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya di depan perapian yang hangat dan menyantap makan malam yang lezat. Ah, mimpi.

Menahan rasa dingin, Sasuke merapatkan kedua lututnya ke dada, berusaha menghimpun panas tubuhnya. Tadi ia sudah makan—seseorang berbaik hati memberikan beberapa potong kue manis, meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis—dan kini ia berada di dekat pipa pembuangan asap pemanggangan roti. Cukup hangat untuk tidur malam ini.

Seandainya ia bisa meminta beberapa permohonan... ah! Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan rumor penyihir yang dikisahkan ibunya sebelum ia tidur. _Tiga permintaan_, cukup banyak untuk menolong dirinya.

Ya, ia tinggal menunggu tumpukan salju pertama.

Kedua matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

**K**etika ia membuka kedua matanya di pagi hari—keajaiban!—satu-satunya yang tampak sejauh mata memandang adalah warna putih lembut yang bergradasi. Oh, pastilah semalam hujan salju. Sasuke menemukan dirinya terbangun tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun—beruntung sekali semalam ia tidur di dekat pipa yang hangat.

Hati-hati, ia berdiri; kedua kakinya terasa mati rasa dalam temperatur rendah seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia merasakan sukacita. Tanpa disadari, kedua kakinya telah melangkah, terbenam, ke dalam salju setebal tiga sentimeter.

Ia berlari, melompat, mengacungkan tangan ke udara. Menjerit-jerit kegirangan seolah baru melihat salju untuk pertama kalinya.

"Saljuuu!" serunya senang.

Sasuke berlari-lari di tengah udara beku itu, berlari tanpa henti. Kedua kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tanah lapang yang kosong—hanya ada salju di sana.

Bocah itu berhenti berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah. Wajah pucatnya merona kemerahan.

Teringat pada rumor kota, ia memandang langit berwarna biru kelabu yang membentang di atasnya. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, kesepuluh jemarinya bertautan.

Ia berdoa. Berdoa agar si penyihir memang ada dan muncul di hadapannya.

Sesaat, Sasuke merasakan suara kain yang bergesekan di udara, disusul gelombang aneh yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, menemukan sosok asing di depan dirinya.

Ia seorang wanita berkulit sepucat salju. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai hingga ke pinggang di bawah topi berwarna _wine_ yang dikenakannya. Jubah berwarna marun menggantung dari punggungnya, menjuntai panjang. Ia duduk di atas sebuah sapu yang melayang rendah. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya berbinar, memesona dan menantang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa... kau?" Napas Sasuke berdebur di udara, menghilang setelah berbaur dengan atmosfir.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah si bocah.

"Aku... adalah penyihir." Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak. "Dan aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu."

.

.

.

"Permintaan pertama—untuk masa lalu."

.

.

.

"Permintaan kedua—untuk masa depan."

.

.

.

"Dan kau akan tinggal denganku selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengucapkan permintaan ketiga."

.

.

.

**R**umor yang tersebar di Birmingham bahwa penyihir akan datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan dari sang pemanggil ternyata benar-benar ada. Bocah berambut hitam itu menatap sosok yang melayang-layang di udara; duduk di atas gagang sapunya. Benarkah ini sosok si penyihir?

Ragu-ragu, Sasuke bertanya, "Bisakah aku meminta agar aku tidak pernah melupakan sosok kedua orang tuaku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, anggun. "Tentu saja."

Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan muncullah seberkas sinar terang yang membutakan mata. Sinar itu semakin lama semakin menyusut, pada akhirnya berbentuk partikel sinar kecil; melayang-layang di udara, kemudian menyentuh kulit kening bocah itu. Sensasi menggelitik terasa saat cahaya itu menyerap ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kedua mata bocah itu tertutup. Kilasan-kilasan memori berputar dengan cepat di benaknya. Ayahnya yang bermain biola dengan indah. Ibunya yang mengenakan apron dan membawa seloyang kue hangat. Dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur. Rumah yang kecil dan nyaman...

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke ketika akhirnya membuka mata. Sepasang _onyx_ itu berbinar dengan lugu. "Bolehkah aku meminta permohonan keduaku?"

Lagi-lagi sang wanita tersenyum, _emerald_-nya berseri. "Untuk masa kini."

"Aku..." bocah itu tampak ragu-ragu. "Aku... tidak ingin sendirian lagi."

"Tentu saja," si penyihir mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, dan muncullah seekor kelinci putih yang melompat ke balik lengan Sasuke. "Tidak apa?"

Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya, sudah lama ia menginginkan seekor kelinci untuk hewan peliharaannya.

.

.

.

_Bila dua permintaan telah terkabulkan—_

.

.

.

"Aku telah mengabulkan dua dari tiga permintaanmu."

Sasuke menatap wajah penyihir itu, mengagumi keelokan parasnya. Usianya mungkin... sembilan belas? Dua puluh? Entahlah, masih sangat muda.

"Bagaimana dengan permintaan ketiga?" tanyanya.

Hembusan angin melambai-lambaikan rambut _sugarplum_ si penyihir, mengiringi senyumannya yang seolah tak pernah pudar.

.

.

.

—_maka kau harus tinggal bersama si penyihir untuk beberapa saat, sebelum permintaan ketiga diberikan..._

.

.

.

"Ikutlah bersamaku," suaranya lembut dan bernada mengajak, "setelah itu, akan kukabulkan permintaan ketiga."

.

.

.

**P**enyihir itu tinggal si sebuah kastil besar yang tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya hutan. Di belakang rapatnya batang-batang besar berkayu, berdirilah kastil besar yang terbuat dari batu tua. Tinggi. Menjulang. Asing dan sepi.

Setelah sekian lama berada di luar ruangan, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang hangat. Kaki-kakinya tidak lagi mati rasa, kedua tangannya tidak lagi sedingin es.

Penyihir itu memberikan sebuah kamar untuk ditempati bocah itu, di salah satu menara kastil yang menghadap ke padang es. Kamar itu luas, berlantai batu yang dihaluskan dengan dinding-dinding berwarna kelabu yang digantungi lukisan-lukisan antik.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk beberapa waktu," kata si penyihir sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar besar itu. "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin kau minta sebagai permintaan ketiga—permintaan terakhirmu."

"Baiklah," bocah itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu di ruang bawah—kapanpun kau siap meminta."

Dan di sanalah bocah itu termenung, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia minta. Rumah mewah? Kekayaan? Umur panjang? Keberuntungan? Ah, rasanya banyak sekali hal-hal yang diinginkannya. Rasanya satu permintaan tak akan cukup untuk mengabulkannya.

Ia ingin kedua orangtuanya kembali—ia sudah meminta agar tidak sendirian, namun penyihir itu memberinya seekor kelinci putih. Sepertinya, penyihir tidak bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati—tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh mitos.

Jadi... apa?

Sepertinya, waktu berpikirnya akan sangat lama.

.

.

.

**K**akinya melangkahi anak tangga, turun ke lantai bawah. Sudah satu minggu ia tinggal di kastil si penyihir, namun ia belum tahu apa yang akan dimintanya.

Penyihir wanita itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, hampir sama dengan cara seorang ibu memperlakukan anaknya. Bocah itu mendapatkan makanan dan pakaian yang layak, ruangan pun selalu tetap hangat.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan sosok penyihir itu. Ia ingin bertanya.

Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan perapian besar di dindingnya. Di hadapan dinding itu, adalah sebuah kursi dengan punggung yang tinggi. Lantainya ditutupi karpet tebal. Inilah 'ruang bawah' yang dimaksudkan si penyihir pada hari pertama.

Suara api yang berderak-derak dalam perapian merupakan satu-satunya bunyi yang ada.

Lama, ia menatap punggung kursi itu.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara si penyihir. "Kemarilah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke telah duduk di atas karpet tebal, sekitar satu meter dari sosok si penyihir. Wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu? Teh atau cokelat panas?" tawarnya.

"Teh saja," jawab bocah itu. Ia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan si penyihir. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ke udara, mengakibatkan sebuah cangkir keramik dan teko teh melayang di udara. Teko itu menuangkan cairan berwarna coklat transparan ke balik bibir cangkir. Kemudian cangkir itu bergerak ke arah Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Ia menghirup tehnya, membiarkan kehangatan menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya sang penyihir. Kedua bola matanya yang hijau menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut.

"Belum," jujur, bocah itu menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, apakah boleh?"

Senyum kembali terulas di bibir wanita itu, "Tentu saja."

"Bila kau menjadi diriku, apakah yang akan kau minta untuk dirimu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat si penyihir terdiam.

"Entahlah," lama, baru ia menjawab. "Mengapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Bocah itu menunduk, "Aku tidak punya bayangan apapun."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan desauan angin dingin di luar sana bercengkrama dengan bunyi berderak-derak di perapian. Sekali lagi Sasuke meneguk isi cangkirnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau sendirian seperti ini?" tanya bocah itu ingin tahu. Ia heran, di kastil sebesar itu, hanya ada penyihir itu seorang diri. Sepi sekali.

"Mmm?" Jemari lentik itu melambai ke udara, kembali membuat teko teh melayang dan mengisi cangkir Sasuke yang nyaris kosong. "Kurasa... 852 tahun?"

Kedua mata _onyx_ itu membelalak. "De-delapan ratus?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ekspresinya begitu sedih.

.

.

.

**K**ini Sasuke paham—dengan caranya sendiri—mengapa penyihir itu mengajak orang-orang untuk tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa waktu setelah dua permintaan mereka dikabulkan. Ia _kesepian_. Delapan ratus tahun lebih seorang diri... siapa yang tahan? Siapa pun pasti memerlukan orang lain untuk menemani mereka. Seorang penyihir sekalipun...

Ini aneh, pikir bocah itu. Dunia selalu tidak adil. Orang-orang jahat selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan, tetapi orang baik selalu menderita.

Penyihir itu baik hati, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Bocah itu menarik selimutnya hingga ke ujung dagu, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya. Malam sudah larut, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali ia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk terlelap—sama saja. Ada sebagian dirinya yang menolak untuk tertidur.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana raut wajah si penyihir ketika berbicara dengannya tadi. Sedih. Mungkin sebenarnya ia ingin menangis.

Lama kemudian, barulah Sasuke hanyut dalam dunia mimpinya. Sebagian dirinya yang lelah berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk beristirahat, dan bocah itu setuju. Kedua matanya terpejam. Wajahnya damai.

Tanpa ia ketahui, sang penyihir mengintip dari pintu kamar yang sedikit dibukanya. Menatap si bocah sambil tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

**W**anita itu menoleh ketika mendengar sapaan dari bocah yang baru melangkah memasuki teritorial ruang bawahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," jawabnya. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"Nyenyak sekali," bocah itu meregangkan kedua lengannya. "Aku sudah memikirkan permintaan ketigaku."

Mata beriris _emerald_ itu membelalak, kaget bercampur sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

Sudah satu minggu lebih bocah itu tinggal di kediamannya, membuatnya tidak terlalu kesepian. Ia sedikit berharap bocah itu akan tinggal lebih lama lagi.

Dan pagi ini, Sasuke datang dan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah siap meminta permintaan yang ketiga. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali kesepian.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?" Ditatapnya wajah lugu bocah itu. "Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik—"

.

.

.

"—Permintaan ketiga adalah untuk masa depanmu."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu itu." Wajah si bocah berubah serius. "Setiap manusia hanya bisa satu kali bertemu denganmu—mengucapkan tiga permintaan. Dan aku siap menyatakan yang ketiga—"

"Apakah itu?" tanya wanita itu; kedua matanya menangkap sinar yang berpendar dalam bola mata hitam lawan bicaranya.

Bocah itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Izinkanlah aku tetap tinggal bersamamu****, sekarang, dan seterusnya."**

.

.

.

Sepasang _emerald_ itu tampak terkejut, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya sanggup bertanya. "Itukah permintaanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh anggukan mantap. Sorot serius terpancar dari mata _obsidian_ sang bocah.

"Ini tidak adil," katanya sebelum pemilik rambut merah muda itu bicara. "Orang yang baik sepertimu—penyihir yang baik sepertimu—harus tinggal seorang diri." Bocah itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya seorang diri. Aku tahu rasanya kesepian, dan aku... **aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengalami kesepian itu**."

Penyihir itu kembali menatap Sasuke, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa bocah itu tidak main-main. Tidak. Ia serius—bocah itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau sangat baik—sebaik ibuku..." kata-kata bocah itu menghilang ketika tatapan wanita di hadapannya semakin intens.

"Terima kasih... atas permintaanmu." Air mata berlinang di permukaan zamrud itu. Ya, penyihir berambut panjang itu menangis. Rasa hangat yang telah menguap dari hatinya berabad-abad silam kembali mengalir dalam setiap denyut jantungnya. "Permintaanmu... dikabulkan."

Senyum mengembang di wajah bocah laki-laki itu.

Ia tidak akan sendirian lagi. _Mereka_ tidak agak sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

**D**itatapnya bocah laki-laki itu dengan pandangan kagum

Usianya baru sepuluh tahun jalan sebelas, namun, ia sudah begitu pandai. Dan peka.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya kembali tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum dari dalam hatinya. Senyum yang telah lama menghilang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Cherisé*."

.

.

.

**A**da sebuah rumor yang tersebar di kota Birmingham. Rumor mengenai seorang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan permintaan siapa saja yang memanggilnya.

Kau hanya perlu berlari di atas permukaan salju yang bertumpuk untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian berdoa kepada langit. Sang penyihir akan muncul dan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu.

Satu permintaan untuk masa lalu.

Satu permintaan untuk masa kini.

Dan, satu permintaan untuk masa depan.

.

.

.

**B**erabad kemudian, rumor mengenai penyihir yang akan mengabulkan permintaan itu masih tetap didongengkan oleh para ibu kepada anak-anaknya sebelum mereka tidur. Hanya saja, rumor itu kini memiliki tambahan kisah.

.

.

.

_Sang penyihir mengabulkan permintaan ketiga dari bocah laki-laki yang memanggilnya itu. ia mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama dengan si penyihir di dalam kastil miliknya yang tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya hutan._

_Selama-lamanya, ia tidak pernah seorang diri lagi._

_Seperti kata penutup dalam dongeng-dongeng indah sebelum tidur:_ and they lived happily ever after.

**-FIN-**

Cherisé = Cherry, potongan dari Cherry Blossom (Sakura)

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Mmm, saya tidak bisa berkomentar banyak soal cerita ini.

Jujur, saya merasa agak 'kagok' membuat _oneshot_ untuk FNI setelah sekian lama tidak menambah _archive_ selain meng-_update_ _fic_ lain yang menjadi utang. Maaf kalau plot-nya agak nge-_rush_. Sebisa mungkin saya membuat plot yang mengalir, dan ternyata... gagal. _Phew_.

Sakura-nya Mary sue, sangat. Cantik, berkulit putih, punya kastil besar, dan penyihir! Mungkin ini juga yang membuat saya 'kagok' mengetik, hehe.

Sedangkan Sasuke... OOC banget, ya ampun! Jarang-jarang dia dapet peran anak-yatim-piatu-polos-lugu-gelandangan-di-tengah-salju ==a Kayaknya saya salah pasang _chara_ nih. Kesannya malah kaya Naruto *digebuk Naruto FC* Eh, tapi waktu kecil Sasuke kan polos gimanaaa gitu XP

Jadi, errrr, bagaimana? Apa terasa seperti _fic fantasy_?

Saya menunggu komentarnya di kolom _review_ :D

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 26 Mei 2011, 00.36 a.m**


End file.
